If i'm James Dean, you're Audrey Hepburn
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need


_Stay for tonight  
If you want to  
I can show you  
What my dreams are made of,  
as I'm dreaming of your face  
I've been away for a long time  
Such a long time  
And I miss you there  
I can't imagine being anywhere else  
I can't imagine being anywhere else but here_

It had been two weeks since Lauren officially moved back home to Lawrence. Things weren't the way they used to be, but everyone was still adjusting. She had rented an apartment on the other side of town, all while settling into her brand new single life. Yes, her and Spencer called it quits - but she was managing. She couldn't exactly show her emotions, her son would pick up on it.

A sigh escaped Jax's lips as he walked inside the apartment, using the spare key he was given. His eyes searched the room, noticing unpackaged toddler toys on the floor. She was really trying to make things right. "Lauren!" He called, listening to the clacking of her heels against the hardwood floor. She walked out of the master bedroom, smiling as she saw his face. "What are you doing here?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

_How the hell did you ever pick me?  
Honestly, I could sing you a song  
But I don't think words can express your beauty  
It's singing to me  
How the hell did we end up like this?  
You bring out the beast in me  
I fell in love from the moment we kissed  
Since then we've been history_

"I came to check on you, to make sure you're settling in okay. Plus, I heard about Spencer." It was hard not to hear about the breakup - Chibs was running his mouth around the clubhouse. Honestly, Jax wanted to smack the guy sometimes, but that would get him nowhere. "I'm fine. It's nothing that I can't handle." She replied, running a hand through her hair. She had been through breakups before, this one wouldn't be different.

Jax stepped forward, closing the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his body. "We'll get through it together." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. She may have broken a lot of things between them, but that didn't mean he was going to shut her out. "I love you, always remember that." He said, his voice gentle. That was never going to change with him.

_They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me_

It didn't surprise Lauren that he still was able to say those words around her - she knew how he still felt. Hell, she still felt the same way. "I love you too." She whispered, letting her eyes meet his. They were both adults, who were perfectly capable of making their own decisions. Would it really be so bad if they tried things again? Everyone deserved a second chance.

Lauren bit down on her lip, stepping back from his grip. Her actions cause Jax to become confused, but he wasn't going to question it. "Can we try things again? I mean, we can start slow, obviously. We don't have to rush into anything." She said, nodding her head. She just wanted him back - she wanted to be able to call him hers again. That wasn't too much to ask.

_It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are  
What my dreams are made of  
Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep  
I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night  
As I dream of you  
I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love  
It could mean everything, everything to me  
I can't imagine being anywhere else_

Jax had to admit that he wanted to start things over between them. He wanted more than anything to have her back in his arms, to call her his. He wanted their son to maybe be able to call her mother - like he should. Jax nodded his head, curving his lips into a smile. "Okay, babe, we can try again." He said, his voice soft. He honestly hoped that things would work this time around - they already had too many fails.

Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck, obviously joyed with his answer. "I won't let you down. This time will be perfect." She said, nodding her head. Jax pulled himself back, taking his hand in hers - lacing their fingers together. "I know you won't, now let's go tell the guys." They had to be happy about them getting back together - and honestly, he couldn't wait to see their reactions. It was definitely going to be be interesting.


End file.
